Unrequited
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Ed stumbles upon Envy in Central strange things happen between them, but Roy who is very protective of his lover doesn't like it. One-shot EnvyxEd RoyxEd


So I found this in the back of my virtual filing cabinet, it was all dusty and gross too, had to clean it up a bit, it's pretty pathetic now that I re-read it. But what are you guys going to complain about? It's smut.

Wrote it about a year ago, I finished it recently though, and yes I DID actually remember the real ending I had planned on...i don't know how people can 'forget' the ending of their own stories... huh. Whatever Read!

Unrequited

_when life is long and full of Nothing,_

_one Can only wish for something to Fill The never ending Void,_

_But that's why this happened,_

_that's why i only saw You,_

_that's why i Only wanted You_

_that's why I Never wanted to Let you Go,_

_that's why I fell in Love with You._

In an underground storage facility in Central, Edward Elric was searching for evidence of the Philosophers Stone, but sadly the rumor Mustang had informed him of must have been old or fake, there was nothing here, not anymore, to look at it positively, anyway.

"Damn," he muttered as he turned around to head back up to the surface, before he reached it however he heard a familiar cackle.

"If it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" Envy said from above Ed's head, he was sitting up in the rafters, a leg swinging lazily as he gazed down at Edward.

"What are you doing here Envy?" Ed shouted up at him.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing!" Envy chuckled as he leapt from the rafters and landed about a yard away from Ed.

"None of your business!" Ed said taking a defensive stance. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Chill out pipsqueak, I'm not going to do anything..." Envy said with an amused sigh and lazy wave of his hand.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?" Ed roared at him, his temper getting the better of him as always.

"You, obviously. Who else do you see who's vertically challenged amongst us?" Envy asked nonchalantly, gesturing his hands around to show the surprising lack of shrimps.

"I'll show you vertically challenged!" Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground, a hole was created right under Envy's feet.

"Oh I'm scared now," Envy said as he landed a few feet away from the hole after he'd jumped away from in. Ed's face went red from anger, he randomly started transmuting holes as fast as he humanly could, which wasn't quite fast enough, considering Envy wasn't human and could jump away from them before they were finished.

Just to piss Ed off more, Envy started to whistle. "You really do have a short fuse don't you Chibi-chan?" Envy grinned like the maniac he was.

"DON'T...CALL ME SHORT!" Ed turned his Automail into a blade and chased after Envy. Envy chuckled and leapt over Ed landed behind him grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"And what are you going to do about it? Yell at me some more?" Envy gave a chuckle, Ed managed to twist his arms around and clap his hands, a tall pedestal shot up under his feet forcing Envy to let go of him.

"This!" he shouted from the top. Envy looked like he didn't know whether to laugh his face off or roll his eyes and kick the pedestal in half.

"Wow, that's real impressive," he jumped up to the top, "for a pipsqueak." He finished with a kick at Ed. Ed jumped out of way but had to jump off the pedestal to do so, he landed hard but wasn't injured. He used alchemy to use the material from the pedestal to bury Envy up to his neck into the ground.

"Awww, that's cute. Not." Envy used his inhuman strength to break the ground open so he could jump out.

"Now now shrimp, why can't you just do as you're told?" Envy threw a punch at Ed's head, Ed ducked just in time, Envy's fist glanced his hair. He was able to get down and swing his leg around to hit the back of Envy's knees, Envy jumped over Ed's head, and tried to hit Ed's face but missed.

"Oh sorry Ochibi-chan!" Envy gave a huge grin, "I could have sworn you were taller!"

Ed growled and swung at Envy with his automail arm, it hit Envy in the chest, and he staggered back several steps.

"Ow...that hurt, Chibi-chan..." Envy gave a fake pout. Ed went to boiling point again.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YER HEAD!" Ed screeched. Envy raised an eyebrow then looked down.

"That would be uncomfortable...and pointless cause I already have a big head between my legs" Envy replied. And Ed spluttered for a moment blushing bright red before deciding to try and scare Envy off by being perverted himself. And that's really how the entire story begins.

"You know Envy, that's not something I wouldn't mind seeing," Ed winked, and tried not to puke on the inside. Envy blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"Wow Chibi-chan...didn't think you liked 'em big, guess I was wrong!" He laughed and Ed looked on in slight irritation. "After all I only see you with _him_," Envy transformed into Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Th-that's because Roy loves me!" Ed said blushing furiously, then he gasped and covered his mouth with a hand, he didn't know why he'd told Envy that, but he had.

Envy-Roy walked closer to Ed and said in Roy's voice, "Do you really think so, Fullmetal?" Then Envy grabbed Ed and slammed him on the ground pinning him.

"Well I can't exactly say I disagree," Envy-Roy said in a slightly huskier version of Roy's normal voice. Ed gasped with the force of being slammed on the ground, then was shocked into paralysis because Roy had said that to him before, in this position none the less.

"What's wrong Ed? Don't you feel the same?" Envy-Roy put on a fake hurt look as he slowly bent closer to Ed's face.

"E-envy...!" Ed stammered his face still red, now he was blushing and flustered. Envy took advantage of his flustered state by pinning Ed's hands above his head and beginning to brush kisses all along Ed's neck line. Ed's head went back and he made a small cry, of either joy or protest Envy couldn't tell. But that didn't stop him, he took that as a chance to take Ed's bottom lip in his teeth and give it a tug. Ed gave another gasp and tried halfheartedly to struggle against Envy but to no avail.

"Don' fight me Ed!" Envy-Roy said as he gripped Ed's wrists tighter, "I thought you loved me Fullmetal?" Envy-Roy whispered as he brushed his fingers over Ed's lips. Ed opened his mouth and bit down hard on his hand. Envy-Roy growled and returned his hand to Ed's wrist holding on tighter than before.

"Stop that Ed! I can make you happy!" He said, now his blood was slowly trailing over Ed's hand too. Neither one seemed to notice.

"But..what...about Roy?" Ed asked his eyes slightly glazed. Envy gave a sad smile and said quietly.

"But Ed...I AM Roy...I always have been, he's not even a real person. It always has been...me." Envy-Roy bent down and brushed his lips over Ed's, who turned his head away and his eyes nearly close as if he were in pain. His voice shook even as he spoke.

"Stop lying to me, Envy!" He cried out. Envy-Roy brought his hand up and brushed hair out of Ed's face, then he gently placed his hand under Ed's chin and tilted it back towards him.

"I love you, Ed..." he whispered. Ed's eyes widened as he was taken aback. He stopped trying to get free as he looked into the sad eyes of Envy-Roy. Ed didn't know why but for some reason he felt that those words were true.

"Please Ed...please..." Envy said he gently placed the stolen set of lips on Ed's, Ed's eyes slipped closed and his arms slipped around Envy-Roy's neck. Envy broke the kiss for a moment to whisper.

"Thank you,"

He then slipped his tongue inside Ed's mouth and gently fought Ed for dominance; Ed didn't fight too much and eventually gave up. Envy placed his hand on Ed's head and gently tugged his hair so his head would come up and exposed his throat, then he started ravishing Ed's neck, who could only give small gasps of pleasure in response.

"R-roy…!" Ed gasped, Envy smirked. Ed had fallen for the down right lie, or maybe he was confused. That was easy to have happen when one was in that kind of situation.

Envy continued exploring Ed's mouth while he slowly slipped his hand under Ed's shirt and started caressing his torso. Ed moaned into Envy's mouth. Envy decided he really liked this, it made him feel happy of sorts.

Unfortunately, Envy's happiness didn't last for long, just as Ed weaved his hand through Envy-Roy's hair, there was a crash. Envy's head came up and he cursed as he saw the real Roy Mustang come into the room. Roy stopped where he stood, shock painted on his face by the sight before him. His lover was under another him, it was slightly disorienting. Maybe a little something else but we won't get into that.

"Fullmetal we were looking-" he had started but stopped after he'd spotted the situation. Ed heard the second voice and opened his eyes in shock

"R-roy?" Ed said in slight horror. His arms were still around Envy's neck and he yanked his hand from the fake's hair as he tried to get away.

"Well shit Mustang, way to spoil the fun!" Envy said trying to sound like it had all been a sick joke, but the sad thing was. It hadn't been. He transformed back into his usual self.

"Envy!" Roy shouted, his shock leaving to be replaced with anger. Envy sat on the ground looking totally relaxed, but that was no where near how he sat mentally.

Envy was having an internal battle with himself, he'd been watching Ed for a while now. He'd felt something while he'd fought him once and he had no idea what it was. The feeling had pissed him off at first, instead of wanting to pound the pipsqueaks face in he'd wanted to...hold him. And comfort him, kiss him even. He had punched a hole clear through a reinforced brick wall after he'd thought that.

He thought maybe he was sick, but he couldn't get sick. Maybe it was just a one time thing, he'd thought. So he decided to set up a trap to find out. He'd leaked information to Mustang about the Philosophers Stone, who in turn told Ed who came to Central to look for the stone. It wasn't that hard to do, but he had to make sure Dante didn't find out about it. He didn't know what that crazy bitch would do if she found out. He'd wanted to see why Ed made him feel like that, and he found out it was because he loved him, but homunculi didn't love. So that couldn't be it he didn't know why he even came, maybe just to fool around. But he hadn't fooled around the same way he thought he would

"Bravo," he clapped his hands together a few times, "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving? We were busy," Envy decided he wanted Ed for himself; he grabbed Ed's hand and held on painfully tight.

"Ow," Ed winced and tried to take his hand back but couldn't break Envy's grip.

"Let go of him, Envy!" Roy said. Envy could see the concern etched on Roy's face he looked at Ed, who was looking at Roy with such devoted longing. And that set Envy off.

"NO! I won't let you have him!" Envy shouted then he grabbed Ed and wrapped his arms around Ed's arms and waist. Roy stepped forward, and Envy held on tighter making Ed gasp.

"Back off! Or..." Envy thought hard for a plausible threat and shouted the first thing that came to mind, "Or I'll Kill Him!" Roy stopped walking immediately. Ed, who was in a small state of shock and disbelief, knew somehow that Envy was lying.

"Envy...please let me go..." he said quietly. Envy looked down at him, Ed's bangs were covering his eyes but he could imagine the gold color behind the blond hair.

"No! I finally told you the truth!" Envy turned Ed around and grabbed his shoulders shaking them.

"I can't let anyone else have you! You're MINE!" Envy said, shaking Ed more. He was gasping and his eyes were wide and desperate.

Envy wasn't sure why but he felt as if he didn't make Ed understand or know, at the very least he'd never have another chance. But he didn't know why he wanted Ed to know in the first place.

Roy wasn't able to hear much of it because the place was big and echoed a lot of the outside sounds, but he knew Envy wasn't relenting; he slipped on a glove and held up his hand, getting prepared to snap.

"Envy, let him go. Now!" Roy commanded. Envy shot Roy a glare before looking back at Ed.

"Please Envy, please let me go..." Ed whispered. Envy had started panting, so when he spoke his voice was breathy and weak, lacking conviction.

"N-no!" Envy cried, but his grip loosened and Ed way able to break free. But before Ed made it out of arms reach, he whispered.

"Meet me here at midnight," then he was in Roy's embrace with his face in the older man's uniform clad chest. Envy was confused by what Ed had said, but he was too focused on the fact that Ed was in Roy's arms. He took a step towards them and was hit in the head by a bullet. Ed gasped in surprise and shock as he saw Envy fall to the ground and blood pooled around him on the ground.

"Thanks for the back up Hawkeye," Roy said above Ed's head to the woman who had shot Envy. She was putting her gun back in its holster when the blood stopped seeping on the floor and started to reverse.

"Let's go before he can walk." Roy said, he kept an arm around Ed's shoulders, leading him out. Ed looked over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief as he saw Envy stir. Why had he been so worried? He knew Envy couldn't die that easily, of all the homunculi he was probably the hardest to kill. But what was going on? Why was Envy acting so strangely? And why was Ed affected? He didn't know but he wanted to find out and that's why he was going to talk to Envy about tonight.

Ed was sitting in front of Roy's desk at Central Headquarters. Roy was behind it with his fingers weaved together and his chin resting on top. To anyone who walked in, it would look like Roy and Ed were being their usual argumentative selves but that wasn't the case this time. Roy kept looking over Ed, making sure there wasn't anything broken or bleeding.

"Are you sure you're okay Ed?" that must have been all Roy had asked in the last half hour. Ed sighed.

"I'm fine Roy. Just like how I was fine the other thirty times you asked," Roy frowned slightly looking at Ed's exasperated expression.

"I know, I just can't help but worry about you," Roy said, he stood up and went in front of Ed. He placed his hand over Ed's. "I want you to be careful around Envy every other time you meet with him you end up practically half dead," Roy said squeezing Ed's hand.

"I know I know, you want me to be careful right?" Ed said, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist.

"Honestly, sometimes you're too protective Colonel..." Ed's voiced was muffled because his face was in Roy's stomach but Roy understood what he said.

"Ed..." Roy began but Ed turned his head and looked at him.

"I'm fine I can take care of myself," Ed reassured him. Roy sighed then grabbed Ed and wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"I know you can but-" Roy was going to continue, however Ed cut him off with the little power he had over Roy, his lips.

Roy responded immediately by kissing him back but stopped after he realized Ed was trying to shut him up.

"Ed, I think you should go back to your hotel room and rest, I'll have someone escort you," Roy said, pushing Ed back into his seat. Ed pouted at that, Roy never stopped the kissing, it was usually Ed who had to do that. And Roy was trying to get someone to baby sit him.

"I'm fine, Colonel, I don't need a guard" Ed said still frowning at Roy who sighed..

"Alright alright! Just be careful I worry about you, you know...and besides..." Roy hesitated, Ed looked up at him.

"What is it?" Ed asked his eyes gleaming with worry. Roy looked at him, as if he were thinking about something but then he placed his hand on Ed's cheek.

"Nothing just me being over protective as usual," Roy kissed Ed's forehead, and Ed blushed he hated it when Roy did that.

"Roy, what is it? You only kiss my forehead when you're really worried, what's up?" Ed asked. Roy had an amused expression on his face.

"You are one perceptive little shrimp you know that?" Roy laughed; Ed glared at him then hit his chest.

"Don't call me little, or a shrimp!" Ed growled, Roy leaned forward and grinned.

"I'll call you whatever I want, _Fullmetal_," Roy smirked and Ed blushed even brighter. (A/N: okay that's a really bad pun. It refers to "Hagane" which is Fullmetal in Japanese, but it also means "stubborn", and Roy's turning it into an innuendo, so yeah. If you don't get it, forget about it.)

"Shut up," Ed hit Roy's chest again, "Now if you're done insulting me," Ed pouted, Roy gave a small laugh before he grabbed Ed's chin and kissed him gently on the lips, Ed sighed into the kiss.

"You know I am actually kind of tired..." Ed said when they broke for air. It was Roy's turn to pout.

"But..." Ed glared a bit. Roy pouted more but then relented.

"Fine, you can go now…I do have some paper work…" Roy's face got gloomier as he thought about it. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and what does that have to do with you?" Ed smirked at Roy who frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Just get out of here Fullmetal before I decide you have to stay at my place tonight," he said, Ed laughed as he headed for the door.

"Oooh, what a punishment, well I better go before you get your handcuffs," Ed gave him a huge grin while Roy spluttered.

"Ed!" Ed laughed as he reached out for the door handle. But Roy stopped him again.

"Ed…" He said in a different tone, Ed turned his head towards Roy his hand still on the doorknob. Roy looked serious.

"Ed promise me you won't…go anywhere tonight, kay?" He asked quietly. A small stab hit Ed in the gut; he was supposed to meet Envy tonight. But…

"I promise." He finally said after a pause, Roy looked satisfied.

"Good, good night Ed, and I love you." He said with a small gentle smile.

"I love you too Roy…" Ed replied quietly, and then he was out the door and back at his hotel room in record time.

When Ed closed the door of his hotel room he slumped up against it and slid down it to the floor.

"Shit…" He breathed, and then he realized Al wasn't in the room. He'd said he would stay behind and do more research while Ed followed the lead and Ed could call if he found anything. He looked up and around the room; he saw a note was on the desk.

"Brother,

I went to go help Granny and Winry, they said they needed help with something in Risembool; I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't be reckless and listen to Colonel Mustang's orders. And don't overreact to other people's words.

-Al"

"Weird…" Ed muttered, but then he remembered Granny asking Al if he'd be willing to help her remodel a part of the house. She had said she didn't think Ed could do such small jobs. And then they started arguing about height and word choice. Ed re-read the note and snorted at the end.

"Listen to Roy? HA! Never have before why start now?" He laughed to himself, but then the Colonel's voice echoed in his head.

"_Ed promise me..."_

Ed sighed. He could not follow orders all he wanted, but he could never-would never-break a promise.

"Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, he was probably just trying to trap me…the bastard." Ed muttered, but his words didn't match how he felt. He wanted to know why Envy was acting so strangely. He wanted to meet up with him and then slug him one for the shit he had pulled.

Lucky for Ed one of his wishes would come true.

At a little past midnight, Ed was laying in bed fully clothed and with his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping but he really wasn't. He was thinking, like he had been for the past couple of hours, about Envy. But then he heard a sound coming from the shadows, like bare feet scuffling on the wood floor. He sat up and turned towards the sound, he saw a body then a face all in shadow.

"Envy!" Ed said and he nearly had a heart attack, he heard a snicker.

"You know chibi-chan, I've been standing here for about ten minutes, you really need to learn how to listen better, and not get so caught up in your own thoughts," Envy grinned, Ed couldn't see it but he knew that Envy was grinning and Ed knew why. Envy knew Ed had been thinking about him

"And you should learn how to not be a bastard," Ed mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Envy laughed.

"It's in my nature, so what did you want to talk about at the meeting you didn't show up to?" Envy said in a slightly put out way.

"Sorry...I promised Roy I wouldn't leave..." Ed mumbled then blushed. Envy raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Ah." was all he said. Ed looked at him, well all of him that he could see properly anyway. Which was his mouth, it was set in a grim line, Envy wasn't grinning anymore. Ed remembered earlier, Envy's voice, sounding so sad and sincere.

"_I love you Ed..."_

Ed frowned slightly, he just had the urge to go and hug Envy just so that grim look would disappear. He actually stood up, but didn't move any closer to the pouting homunculus. There were several seconds of silence before Envy broke it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Ed saw the light from outside glint off of Envy's smooth skin; he blushed then cleared his throat.

"Uh…I wanted to know why you're acting so weird, not like your normal assholeish self," Ed responded quickly.

"That's all?" Envy asked his voice slightly wary and cold. Ed almost flinched at the sound, he didn't like that. He didn't want Envy to be cold towards him, but he didn't know why.

"No, I wanted to…to…" he searched his mind for what else he'd wanted, and nothing came to mind except for an image. One where Envy was on top of him and had his tongue in Ed's mouth. Ed had to stop himself from retching.

"To _what_, Pipsqueak?" Envy asked still in a slightly cold voice. Ed frowned at him, and was about to retort when Envy rolled his eyes and stopped Ed from speaking.

"Well if that's all, I just wasted two hours for nothing, I'm leaving." Envy turned and headed for the window, Ed watched him go. But something made him walk over and grab Envy's wrist before he had opened the window.

"Don't…" Ed said quietly, Envy was looking down at Ed's hand on his wrist. "Don't go…" Ed finished even more quietly. Envy's eyes shot up to Ed's face, his eyes wide with shock.

"You don't want me to leave?" Envy asked making sure his hearing wasn't failing him; Ed gave a jerk of his head. Envy figured that meant no. Ed didn't want him to leave.

"Why?" he asked, Ed looked at him, his eyes reflecting Envy's own confusion.

"I don't…know…" Ed mumbled Envy stared at him. "I want to know…why…why I…you" his voice trailed off.

"It could have been a trick you know, a sick practical joke. And you fell for it," Envy replied to the unspoken question.

"No…I don't believe that." Ed said stubbornly, his eyebrows set.

"Why not?" Envy asked, then he twisted his own wrist out of Ed's grip and grabbed Ed's, he slammed the smaller boy into the wall. "I hate you, you can't know that it wasn't meant to hurt and humiliate you," Envy said his face only inches away from Ed's.

"I know, because…" he trailed off again. And Envy slammed him against the wall harder, Ed glared at him.

"You know?" Envy all but growled

"I know because when you said you loved me, it wasn't a lie!" Ed snapped at him, then to Envy's surprise Ed's lips came into contact with his own.

Envy wasn't surprised for very long, it took him a fraction of a second to respond, soon his body was pressed up against Ed's, and his tongue was invading the blonde's mouth. Ed's wrists were pinned to the wall so he couldn't move much, but he moved his hips and Envy gave a gasp. Ed, panting slightly, used that as a chance to retort.

"Told you so…" Ed panted. Envy frowned then smirked slightly.

"Guess you had more fun than I thought," he grinned; Ed blushed then yanked away one of his arms and punched Envy in the arm.

"That was for tricking me," he said and Envy gave him a look, Ed grinned.

"What? Was my Colonel impression accurate?" Envy cackled. Ed hit him in the arm again. Envy laughed harder then abruptly stopped to smash his lips against Ed's. His free hand settling on Ed's neck and his lips tugging at Ed's. Ed's free hand rested on Envy's exposed stomach then he slid it up and over Envy's shoulder. Envy responded to that by bringing his own hand down and undoing Ed's red jacket. The jacket fell to the floor and the red cloth surrounded their feet; the glint of light from outside made it look like they were standing in a pool of blood.

After a while Ed freed his other hand and moved it to Envy's waist, Envy took that chance to grab Ed and slam him on the bed. Ed grunted and Envy's mouth attached on to Ed's neck his hands moved down and under his shirt, caressing Ed's stomach and chest..

"Aaah!" Ed moaned, Envy gave a delighted chuckle at the sound. Ed took that as a chance to remove some of Envy's clothing; he yanked off the black top, and threw it across the room.

"Hey…" Envy said and before Ed knew it his pants and shirt were ripped and on the floor.

"I liked those pants I'll have you know!" He pouted slightly, Envy kissed him. "I can fix them with alchemy though…" he said pouting a little less.

"Good, I liked those pants too, they made your ass look hot, and you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Envy replied, "Nice boxers by the way," Ed blushed and spluttered, Envy laughed then started in on Ed's lips again.

But soon Envy broke off and his head rested in the crook of Ed's neck, his hair covering his face so Ed couldn't see it.

"What's wrong..?" Ed asked breathlessly, Envy shook his head against Ed's shoulder; Ed's hand came up and rested on Envy's head.

"What is it?" he asked again, his breathing back to normal.

"I…WE shouldn't be doing this…" He muttered his lips brushed up against Ed's throat as he spoke.

"Why...?" Ed asked his head fuzzy from all of the kissing and caressing.

"What about your Colonel...?" Envy asked quietly. Ed felt a stab of shame. That's right. What about Roy? He'd seen Envy earlier, how he'd acted and been so possessive over Ed, was that why he'd been so worried? He thought Envy would take his place?

"I...Roy..." Ed began, but he didn't know what to say, the truth was he loved Roy, more than anyone second only to the love he had for his brother, but it was a different kind of love entirely. With Roy he felt happy and cared for their relationship had taken a long time to bloom. With Envy, it was like a magnet was pulling them together against their will faster than either of them could comprehend.

"You...l-love him?" Envy asked stumbling over the word. He was looking at Ed's face, which held worry and hurt and shame.

"Y-yes, I do." Ed said dropping his eyes, Envy took his chin and tilted his face up.

"And me?" He said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"I...I think so, I just...don't know...I...Roy..." Ed looked down again, small spots on his face reflecting the light. Envy realized he was crying. Edward Elric was crying, and he had caused it. If he had been feeling the hate he normally felt towards the boy, he would have laughed and gloated, but now he felt guilty, so very guilty.

"Ed! I-I I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ed shook his head, and cut Envy off.

"No...it's not your fault, It's me I...I do love you, but I also love Roy, and my heart is trying to see who I love more, and it hurts. I don't want to choose." Ed said, Envy felt even guiltier, if he had stayed clear away from Ed. This never would have happened.

"All the more reason for me to leave," Envy said trying to keep the pain from his voice, but Ed wrapped his arms around Envy and wouldn't let him go.

"No, I want you to stay," he said his face right next to Envy's ear. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you," he started rubbing Envy's back.

"But why..?" Envy asked, normally if there was something bothering someone in his life they kept it to themselves.

"Because that's what people who care about one another do for each other," Ed said sincerely. The look on Ed's face could have made Envy spill every detail he knew about the philosopher's stone, but then Ed would die.

"I can't..." Envy shook his head. His long hair falling into Ed's face.

"You...don't trust me...?" he asked a little hurt. Envy shook his head again he ran a finger down Ed's cheek.

"No, no, that's not it. I can't tell you because...if you knew... you would be in worse danger than you already are in with my master. I don't want you to die Ed. No matter how fucked up I am and this is. I don't want you to die because of me." He said then he bent down and kissed Ed, lingering on his lips.

"And what if I don't care?" Ed whispered wrapping his arms around Envy's neck then pulling him into a kiss.

"Then I'd say you're one stubborn alchemist," Envy whispered back before he started kissing Ed again this time with the kind of feeling he'd never known before. What it was to love and be loved, like a human. (P.S. That was another jibe at "hagane" just saying...)

"So they tell me," Ed smirked, but gasped when Envy ran his nails down his sides. Envy laughed. Finding out Ed was ticklish was just about as good as pushing Wrath down a set of stairs and hearing him scream the whole way down. One was a little less gruesome and didn't end in being punished, but was just as fun to do.

Envy was finding ticklish spots all over, and Ed was getting very frustrated, gasping every time Envy's fingers got very close to Ed's manhood he'd stay for a second then went back to rubbing Ed's sides or back, then he started sucking on one of Ed's nipples, that got the biggest gasp yet. Ed grabbed onto Envy's arms. Envy entwined his fingers through Ed's then went down and ran his tongue down Ed's length. Ed's hips bucked and Envy chuckled then moved his hands to Ed's hips keeping them in place. He ran his tongue over Ed's length several more time until Ed gave a frustrated cry. Then Envy took Ed's length in his mouth and started sucking, Ed's hips tried to buck again, but Envy's hands were steady. Ed's hands clutched the sheets his knuckles turning white, his back arched as he climaxed. He gave a cry as he came in to Envy's mouth.

Envy sat up and wiped his mouth, trying to hide his smirk. Ed glared at him.

"You...are evil," he panted, Envy laughed then kissed Ed again. Ed returned the kiss and ran his fingers through Envy's hair, tangling it around his fingers.

"Tell me something I don't know," Envy whispered before he took Ed's earlobe in his mouth, Ed gave a small cry and moan. Envy released Ed's earlobe then sat and looked at him worriedly.

"Ed…can I…could I…?" Envy asked nervously, and Ed hesitated, he wanted it, he really did…but Roy. And his face frowned in confusion and pain.

"If you don't want to I won't…" Envy said quietly starting to get up, but Ed grabbed his wrist then pulled him back down.

"Please…I want you…don't leave," he whispered, and Envy looked him in the eye for a moment, making sure the blond was being sincere, before smiling and bending down to kiss him.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Envy sat up for a moment and then spit on his hand, getting his fingers thoroughly coated in the liquid, before taking one of Ed's legs and putting it on his shoulder. He pressed a finger at the entrance and Ed groaned a bit, gasping a bit in discomfort as the finger slid in. Envy moved it around a bit spreading the make-shift lube before adding a second finger, Ed grunted again but didn't say anything, he scissored his fingers a few times before prodding around a bit, and then he heard another gasp.

"More!" Ed said when Envy found his prostate, he smirked and pressed it again, Ed cried out in pleasure.

"Anything you say," Envy murmured pressing it again between stretches, Ed continued to cry out then he panted.

"Now...please...n-aah!" he cried out again as Envy pressed it once more before removing his fingers. Then he transformed his bottoms gone then lined himself up.

"Ready?" he asked his eyes flashing and Ed nodded, Envy pushed in and Ed tensed for a moment before relaxing and letting him push in the rest of the way, he held back a moan himself.

"E-Ed!" He cried, and looked down at the blond under him who was panting in pleasure, Envy bent down and kissed him, his lips moving fast then his tongue plunging in, feeling ever corner of the hot mouth under his, he moved closer to get a better angle bumping their hips up, Ed's head whipped to the side with a cry.

"Oh shit! Move!" he cried and Envy pulled back only to slam back in relishing in the cry that came from Ed's mouth, he did it again to hear that cry, hitting the boy's prostate eahc time.

"Oh Envy! Envy!" Ed cried and Envy threw his head back, loving the sound of his name coming from those beautiful lips, in passion and pleasure.

"Ed...oh Ed!" Envy's own voice cracked with pleasure he bent down thrusting his hips faster his face next to Ed's his hand went down to hold the blonds member pumping it to the same speed as the thrusts, the blonds arms came up and around his back.

"Faster!" he demanded and Envy couldn't say no, his hips and hand sped up and Ed cried out again Envy moaned his breath coming out in short pants, Ed's breath was brushing against his ear his small cries and moans were too much.

"Aah! Ed!" he cried and Ed cried out too, his hips bucking up and Envy cried out as he came, Ed spilled over their chest at the same time that Envy came inside him.

They continued to lay connected together to catch their breath and let the pleasure wash over them, then Envy pulled out, but Ed didn't let him go, he pulled him closer. Envy lay next to him, his own arms wrapping around the blond pulling him as close as he could.

"I don't ever want to let you go," Envy whispered, Ed's own arms tightened around him.

"I know," Ed said burring his head in Envy's shoulder. He didn't want to either, but...what about Roy? Ed cut off a sob halfway out of his mouth, Envy's arms tightened around him.

"Don't think...just sleep," he said and Ed nodded, he just thought about the arms wrapped around him, and tried not to compare them to the arms that were usually there.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ed woke up the next morning warm, under the covers, light shining in from the window warming the bed. And he was alone; he sat up the sheet falling from his bare chest. He turned to the side to see a note on the pillow.

"Meet me at the church off of Main Street

One block away from the library

5 AM.

-E

P.S. fix your pants"

"Jerk..." Ed mumbled halfheartedly as he blushed and grabbed the black scraps on the floor that used to be his pants. He clapped and put his pants back together. He slipped into them right as someone knocked on the door. He grabbed his shirt and pulled that on too on the way over to the door.

"Co-come in!" He said hopping around trying to get his foot unstuck from his pant leg. Roy burst in with a bag of food, and a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning!" he beamed at Ed who was giving him the "not-this-early-in-the-morning" look. Roy pouted but came in anyway.

"Well anything exciting happen last night?" He asked making casual conversation as he set down the food. Ed was reaching to grab an orange when he turned bright red and spluttered.

"N-no, why do you ask?" He stuttered as he peeled the orange, Roy gave him a look.

"Well what did you do?" He asked, and then he went over and sat on the bed. Ed gulped then sat next to him; he ate some orange then fed one to Roy.

"Nothing really, just...thought about stuff..." He replied. Roy stole a piece of orange and got his hand smacked.

"Like what?" He asked airily, Ed was beginning to figure out there was no way out of it. Roy probably already knew. After all the room wasn't in the kind of shape it would be if Ed had just been 'thinking'. The blankets were bedraggled, Ed's coat was still on the floor and Roy was sitting right next to the note Envy had left. And Roy was a soldier, he would have spotted all these things, he also saw a few of the love marks on Ed's neck not that Ed knew they were there.

Ed didn't answer as shame built up inside him, he couldn't lie to Roy straight to his face when he already knew the truth.

"E-envy..." He muttered quietly, Roy nodded then took some more orange; Ed didn't stop him this time. He was sitting next to Roy on the bed he had used to cheat on him with. Eating oranges like normal, like nothing was wrong. But Ed was feeling so much shame; he didn't deserve to be sitting next to Roy, he didn't deserve Roy at all.

"Roy...I..." Ed tried to apologize, but he had to clench his teeth together so he wouldn't start sobbing. Roy stopped eating his orange, he set it on the table and then took the one in Ed's hands and also set it on the table. Then he grabbed Ed and held him to his chest.

"It's okay...I already know...I understand," Roy said quietly, Ed didn't know how Roy could act so calm and passive, it was almost worse than being yelled at. Ed grabbed onto Roy's uniform and turned his face into the older mans chest, his dry sobs were muffled by the material. Roy kept his arms around Ed the entire time until Ed had regained his composure.

"I'm so sorry..." Ed said, his hand went to Roy's face, "Please I'm...sorry...I..." Roy took his hand and kissed it, even though it was metal and couldn't feel his lips.

"I know, and it's okay, it's not your fault," he said and Ed got defensive.

"Are you blaming him then?" he asked yanking his hand back.

"No, It's no one's fault," Roy took Ed's hand again gently. "I'm not blaming him or you, cause I know there's something going on with you two that we don't fully understand, so no one is to blame," Ed frowned.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked, and Roy who had grabbed an orange and put it next to Ed's mouth.

"Not that I'm aware of, now eat." Ed pouted but opened his mouth. After Roy had force fed Ed the rest of the orange some bread and cheese before either of them spoke again.

"Ed...I need to know...whether...you and..." Roy paused; Ed knew he wanted to know if he and Envy had slept together.

Ed looked down at his hands, one metal one flesh. Small drops of water hit both, he clenched them into fists and looked away from Roy, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't hold back the tears. His eyes started spilling more profusely. Roy hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, Ed didn't stop him his face was in the nape of Roy's neck, tears spilling onto the pristine blue uniform. When Ed had calmed down somewhat, Roy said the worst thing he could possibly imagine that made him hurt more.

"I love you," he whispered, and Ed broke down again his arms around Roy, clutching so tightly his muscles were strained. Roy just sat there, running his fingers through Ed's hair since Ed hadn't had the chance to braid it yet. Ed reemerged from Roy's chest a little while later. Roy ran his fingers down Ed's cheek, before he pulled Ed's face into a kiss.

"I have to go now, but we can spend time together tonight." He stood up, "You know where to find me," he said about ready to leave but Ed had grabbed his wrist, his eyes filled with regret and fear. Roy smiled at him.

"I'm not leaving because I'm angry or I don't want to be with you, I'm leaving before Riza comes in to drag me away," he chuckled. Ed still didn't look convinced, he pulled on Roy's sleeve, and Roy followed. Ed ended laying on the bed with Roy leaning over him, their lips a breadth away.

"I really do need to go," He whispered, but his lips made contact despite his words, Ed's eyes had been so full of longing he couldn't help himself. He gently placed his lips on the younger boy's, making his eyes slide shut. Ed's arms came around Roy's neck. One of Roy's hands reached up and caressed Ed's cheek, his tongue entering Ed's mouth. They would have gone further, except for the banging of the door as Riza Hawkeye walked in.

"Sir, we need to go back, aren't you done yet?" she asked and blushed when she saw her commanding officer bent over Ed.

"Does it look like we're done?" He asked smirking, Ed laughed. Riza quickly turned away, her face becoming redder by the second.

"Sir," she said in an implying tone. Roy sighed; he kissed Ed again before he stood up and straightened his uniform.

"Alright, alright," he mumbled, he kissed Ed on the forehead before turning to follow his first lieutenant.

"See you later Ed," He winked and then the door was closed. And Ed was sitting on the bed alone, again. He scooted to the edge, and placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"God dammit," he muttered before his shame swelled again and he kept himself in his hotel room all day.

Ed walked down the street, the street lights were still on but there were scarcely any people out this late. Ed had asked Roy what they were doing this evening but, he had said he had to stay in the office because of stupid paperwork deadlines. Ed laughed and told him it was fine. Now he was heading over to the place Envy had told him to meet up with him.

He walked into the old church, the doors were unlocked because the caretakers must have believed worshipers should be able to come any time they felt the need to let go of some guilt. Ed looked around. The place was huge and beautiful, it looked very old, stain glass windows, hand carved pews, buttresses that were fifty feet above him, (only forty for normal sized people lol jk jk). He gave a whistle of awe.

"Hey there Chibi!" said a voice right behind him, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He turned his head around to see Envy leaning against the wall with a huge grin on his lips. Envy trotted (yes trotted rofl) over to Ed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Shit... you scared the crap out of me," Ed replied with an exhale of relief. Envy squeezed Ed, before coming around to face him, his smile wider than before.

"Sorry I'm just glad you came." Envy said and his face plainly showed it. Ed nodded and continued to look around the church, Envy frowned.

"Hey you got in trouble with your Colonel didn't you?" he asked, Ed looked at him and shook his head.

"No...he says it doesn't bother him...but I think he might be lying..." Ed mumbled. Envy's frowned deepened.

"He said he didn't mind? Well, the fact that he said that means I can't hate him..." Envy said to himself rather disappointedly.

Ed looked around the church some more admiring the stain glass windows more intently while Envy watched him.

"Ed...do you ever feel like you're being pulled towards something...or...someone?" Envy asked after a long moment of silence. Ed looked over at him to see him looking down, frowning slightly.

"Yeah...yeah I do." he said then he held out his hand, Envy smiled and took it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. Ed smiled before looking down and sighing sadly, Envy placed his free hand on his cheek then lifted his head by the chin before kissing him gently. Ed's other hand went to his cheek, as their lips danced slowly. It was a bit sad and a bit lonely, but their kisses relayed their feelings and the deeper feeling that this may be goodbye. Their time to part came much to quickly.

"Well isn't this sweet?" a sultry voice said, amused.

"Eww! That's so icky!" a childish voice cackled.

"Don't you think it's rude to do such acts in God's domain?" another voice admonished.

"Kissing Kissing!" that last dreaded voice chirped.

Envy broke away from Ed to whip around and glare at the other four homunculi, he snarled at the sight of them. Ed was up and behind him in a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, a little more than pissed and Wrath giggled gleefully.

"Master said we could get rid of you!" he giggled again and hung off of Sloth's hand, swinging around.

"It is rather annoying having to take you out but, it was ordered," Lust shrugged, her full lips contorted in a smirk.

"You know that's not going to happen! Get out of here," he snarled and Sloth shook her head like she was regretting it.

"I'm sorry Envy, but we can't let this continue, Ed must find the stone," She said and Envy growled.

"Leave him alone," he growled, his eyes narrowed as he blocked Ed from the others, he stepped back trying to get Ed to move too.

"We aren't going to harm him, the same however can't be said for you," Lust said placing a hand on Gluttony's head.

"Harm! Harm!" he sang, his hands up in excitement. Envy backed up again before stopping and then charging at the others.

"Envy!" Ed cried but Envy was too busy dodging nails and water and throwing Wrath at Gluttony. Envy eventually got Lust's nails stuck in the pews and Sloth was busy with Wrath and Gluttony was complaining about where Wrath had flown into him. He ran over to Ed and grabbed his arm.

"Get out." he demanded and threw him towards the door, Ed stumbled and looked at him in horror.

"But what about you?" he asked and Envy shook his head, then stepped over and took Ed's face in his hands before pushing their lips together, kissing roughly before splitting.

"I'll be fine, Go!" he pushed Ed away and didn't give him a chance to say anything else as he leapt away and threw his fist at Wrath's face just as the brat was making a flying leap for him.

The small homunculus went flying into the pedestal at the front of the church with a whinny irritating cry, but Envy couldn't relish in this he had to dodge a stream of water and then a split second later a black nail.

Ed watched and looked to the door, what should he do? _What should he do? _He could join the fight or he could run for help, but Envy had told him to go. What should he do? His eyes squeezed shut but a moment later a shout made them snap open. Envy had Lusts nails in his shoulder, his fingers wrapped around them, blood was dripping from both his shoulder and fingers. His other arm was trapped by water. Wrath was giggling a little too joyfully as he touched the floor and made a few of the pews sink into it making room for something. Lust's nails were gone the moment Sloth had Envy's other arm encased in water. Then she went over to the clear area and started scrapping something into the floor. Wrath giggling all the while.

"Done," the woman said and Envy snarled and started struggling twice as hard, one of his arms came free and he grabbed Wrath by the hair and threw him into Sloth, but the water was still there until and automail blade came down and cut it, giving Envy just enough time to get away. He leaped away only to land next to Ed.

"Ed! I told you to get out of here!" he shouted and Ed shook his head, and glared at the homunculus.

"I'm not leaving you here!" he said and Envy just snarled and hit Lust's nails away before grabbing the alchemist around the middle and then leaping away from the others.

"I meant go get help you turd! Now go!" he said pushing Ed towards he door before he rushed in again, flying at Lust and pinning her to the ground. Ed bit his lip put turned and went out the door, with the intention of getting Roy to help.

Only to stumble out of the church and fall into a blue uniform clad chest, he felt as arms wrapped around him. Relief flooded through him, oh thank goodness Roy was here.

"Ed, what's wrong?" the man asked and pushed the blond back to look at him in concern  
Ed was frantic.

"Envy! He's- and they're-! Please Roy! You've got to help!" Ed pleaded and Roy placed a hand on his cheek.

"Calm down Edward. What's happening?" Roy asked taking a hold of Ed's upper arms to keep him still, but his head and eyes were still looking back at the church, worry radiating from every molecule of his being.

"The other homunculi they're attacking him, but I don't know what to do!" Ed said and Roy caressed his cheek.

"Shh it's okay, we'll try to help him as best we can but there's no guarantee that he'll actually accept it, okay?" he asked and Ed nodded. He was about to say something else but then a scream of anguish, pain and despair tore through the air.

"ENVY!" Ed yelled, his heart clenched at the sound that had come from within the church and he would have run back in had Roy not grabbed him.

"Let go! I have to save him!" Ed yelled struggling against Roy's arms but his grip was firm.

"Rushing in won't do any good Ed," He said and Ed grit his teeth and glared at Roy but then inhaled and nodded.

"O-okay." He said and Roy nodded then smiled and kissed the blonds forehead, and moved a strand of his hair.

"All will be well in the end," he promised and Ed smiled and hugged the man, who returned it without hesitation.

Once they parted they made their way to one of the windows to look into the church and Ed saw Riza already there along with Havoc.

"Lieutenant, report," Roy said when they stopped to look in, the woman saluted and reported just as ordered.

"The homunculus Envy was putting up a very good fight until the Homunculus known as Gluttony gave something to the one known as Sloth who used her...water to put the item in close proximity to Envy. I believe that is what made him scream," she said and Roy nodded, Ed was looking in through the window and couldn't see Envy from where he was.

"Do you know what it was Lieutenant?" Roy asked and Riza thought about it for a moment.

"It was very small, it was hard to see, but it could have been a necklace, a locket maybe. I do recall him saying something like 'nothing you have can hurt me' and then they pulled out the object." she said and Ed gasped.

"No!" he cried then turned around and went into the church before Roy could stop him, he called after him but Ed couldn't hear him, he was too focused on Envy.

Ed crashed through the doors and froze when he caught sight of Envy, he was in the middle of a glowing Transmutation circle, holding his stomach as he threw up some red stones. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the blond, the glow of the transmutation extenuating the sickly look of his face.

"No! Ed I said to get out! You stupid shit, leave!" he cried and then choked and started coughing up more stones, gasping when he was done, the other homunculi had turned to see Ed and before Ed could take a step anywhere he was being grabbed from behind by Gluttony.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Envy screamed and attempted to get up but Wrath giggled gleefully as he leapt in the air and tackled Envy painfully back to the floor, he cried out in pain again and Ed struggled to get free.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ed yelled and tried to get his hands together, he barely heard the snap or saw the flames that came from the direction of the door and licked at Gluttony's back, making him release the blond who ran towards Envy like a bullet.

"Wrath!" Sloth snapped and the boy giggled and jumped off of Envy only to land right next to him, aiming his alchemy using hand and foot at the ground.

The moment the boy landed three voices cried out, one in warning the other in horror and the last in pain as a spike tore through his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed clapped his hands together as he made it to the center of the circle his hands disintegrated the spike that had impaled Envy.

His arms shot out and caught him before he could hit the ground again holding him against his chest as he landed on the ground, he didn't notice as flames encircled him and his fallen lover. The homunculi all retreated quickly as Roy stepped up, Lust nodded at the others before they all disappeared into the shadows.

"Envy!" Ed cried, as he looked at the gasping homunculus, his hands were twitching and his eyes were glazed over in pain blood dripped from the corners of his mouth as his hand shakily reached up towards Ed, the blond took it immediately.

"I...I don't..." Envy gasped in pain and Ed shook his head entwining their fingers and clutched his hand tightly.

"Shh, no don't talk, it's going to be okay...you'll see," Ed said even as the first tear fell from his eye and landed on Envy's cheek who tried to shake his head.

"I don't...know why...it was you..." he gasped and coughed up some blood, Ed shook his own head tears now streaming down his face.

"No please..." he cried and Envy smiled and raised his other hand and shakily wiped away a tear his hand starting to turn into dust.

"But...I'm...so happy...it was... I never...deserved...any of this..." he whispered shakily as the material that made up his body started breaking a part.

"Envy _please,"_ Ed begged, sobbing when he could feel the hand in his own being to slip away into nothingness.

"I'm sorry...for everything..." he said as his violet eyes slipped closed and his face started to break a part, Ed let out a tortured sob and wrapped his arms around the disappearing homunculus.

"No! Don't! Please don't! No!" Ed sobbed into his hair he felt as the strands started to thin, his arms tightened even further felt his heart beat weaken against his.

"I...love...you..." Envy's voice faded and the dust disappeared, Ed's arms met thin air and then wrapped around himself and he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" his sobs echoed in the cold church, so ironic that this was where the sin had died.

His sobs were swallowed by a chest as someone lifted him and pushed them against their chest as he cried, he recognized the smell and his arms wrapped around Roy's neck.

"Shh Ed, it's okay," He whispered and then put an arm under Ed's legs and lifted him up, and walked out of the church.

Ed was crying so hard he barely noticed as he was taken back to Roy's house taken upstairs lain on the bed and undressed, he only noticed when the contact left him, and he started crying harder, it was so lonely! It hurt it hurt!

But then the contact was back and he was being brought to a strong chest, with strong arms wrapped around him, it was not long before he cried himself to sleep.

When Ed woke he felt warm and safe, he opened his eyes and saw Roy's face above his. He smiled, at the sight of it. Roy was so beautiful when he slept, but he didn't remember spending the night with him the night before.

And then it all came back in a rush, Envy demanding him, then Envy loving him, and Envy dying. Ed's eyes squeezed shut at the memories, it hurt, but at the same time the pain was fading. But still a small sob broke through his lips. A hand cupped his cheek and his eyes opened to see Roy looking down at him, worry and love was all he saw and that made Ed feel so bad he turned his face away.

"Ed...It's okay, this is not your fault," he said stroking the blond's face, who tried turning away and pushing the older man away but he wouldn't let him.

"How can you say that after what I did? How can you love me?" Ed cried and Roy locked his arms around the smaller male.

"I can love you because I know the truth." Roy said and Ed stopped moving and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Roy sighed.

"About a week ago I got an anonymous call, they told me that at some point very soon the homunculus known as Envy would more or less make a move on you, but the caller said it wasn't his fault, and it also isn't yours. He said that because of the combination of genes you and he share and the Philosopher's Stone's influence it would make you attracted to one another and it would be so strong it would be nearly impossible for you to fight it." Roy said and Ed's eyebrows burrowed. He hadn't had any contact with any Philosopher's Stones had he? Oh yeah at laboratory five, he'd almost been engulfed by the power, and Envy lived off of that power, but wait...?

"Shared genes?" Ed asked confused, and Roy bit his lip but he wasn't about to ignore his lover.

"It would appear that Envy...he was your half-brother." he said and he watched as Ed's eyes widened and he sat up.

"What? That's not possible! He was centuries old! Mom would have said if she'd had another kid!" Ed protested and Roy shrugged and sighed,

"I don't know Ed, that's what they told me, but it explains all of this, it's not your fault. I saw it I saw it happen, and that's why I'm not mad, I love you and nothing can change that." Roy said and Ed bit his lip and closed his eyes from the tears before he fell over onto Roy and hugged him.

"I love you too, so much." he whispered and Roy's arms wrapped around him again, they lay with each other, not moving. Relishing in one another's company and love. Nothing could tear them apart.

A grave lay under a tree in the outskirts of Central, flowers were laying on it in front of the tombstone which sat right at the trunk, the grave was merely symbolic since no body lay in the ground, the stone was white and had words engraved on it.

_Envy_

_Brother, Enemy, Lover_

_Sleep well my love_

A single rose petal, dead now, was caught in a breeze and flew off of the grave and whipped up and around the tree before falling back down and landing on the tomb before turning into dust.

**What matters in life is that you lived, but what matters more is that you loved. **

_Nothing Can Fill the Void,_

_But You,_

_Only You._

_I Never Let Go,_

_I Love You._

_**THE END**_


End file.
